The King is back
by Kiara-g
Summary: The air was hot and dry. The sunlight reflected against the lapis lazuli decorating the walls of the inner square. The water gathered in the central fountain rippled under the light breeze that animated the long flags hanging from the balconies. SEQUEL to my previous fic "Life" (set about 10 years later) [ArslanxEstelle] OCs


**Hi everyone!:) I decided to come back with a one-shot about Arslan Senki. The story is set about 10 years after my other fic titled "Life".**

 **This is a translation from Italian, so there might be mistakes. Advices are more than welcomed!**

 **Let me know what you think about it.**

 _A piercing hiss broke through the morning air. The hawk twirled among the clouds and its silver plumage dampened with tiny water drops. It whistled again and rushed to the ground, tearing the air with a beating of wings. The hawk landed surprisingly graceful on the arm waiting for him, almost scratching the golden armor protecting it._

 _King Arslan of Pars, leading his army, didn't worry, used to his loyal companion's presence._

 _"_ _Let's go home, Azrael", he told him smiling. The king turned around and met Daryun's loyal and proud gaze. At his side, Narsus was leading his own horse. The two bowed slightly their head, showing their respect and approval. Arslan returned the gesture before staring back at the horizon against which the outline of the Royal Capital was now clearly distinguishable. His lips bent in a smile and he stretched out the arm on which Azrael had landed._

 _"_ _To Ecbatana!", he exclaimed, gaining an exultant yell from his troops._

 _Azrael left his arm while the sunrays melted the morning fog._

The air was hot and dry. The sunlight reflected against the lapis lazuli decorating the walls of the inner square. The water gathered in the central fountain rippled under the light breeze that animated the long flags hanging from the balconies.

"Right! Above! Under! Left! Again! Right! Under! Bend that arm!"

The yells could be heard from inside the Palace, following the unmistakable shrieking of clashing swords. Navid did his best to keep up with the pace. Right! Above! Under! Left! Again! Right! Under! Bend!

The sword bolted away twirling, then clashed on the ground. Apparently, he hadn't bent his arm enough…

Due to the blow Navid fell back on the ground, gaining amused laughter from Karim and Soheila, who were comfortably sitting on the rim of the fountain. The kid frowned at his siblings before sitting rubbing his sore head.

"You really don't want to bend that arm properly, do you?" his master noticed, getting closer. Navid lifted his gaze.

"I'm doing my best… Mother…" he answered.

"I don't doubt it" she said smiling. She put her sword back in the scabbard and offered him a hand to stand up. Navid gladly accepted it. With a resolved tug he found himself standing up again and without even realizing it he was squeezed in his mother's proud embrace.

"You're improving quickly. Go on like this", she said ruffling his blonde hair.

Navid couldn't get why people considered her a cold and strict woman. Right, she wasn't a common queen; first of all, as she cared to point out, she was a knight, so that she didn't hesitate to grab a sword and train her son personally. Navid knew all too well the tales set at the time of the Great War, in which she fought bravely among her army. She had even hid her long blonde hair for years pretending to be a man! However, besides the scolding, she always reserved a sweet, protective, motherly look to her children, and her amber eyes shone with pride. All her love was dedicated to them. The king could made her sweeter side emerge too, but the queen gave in only when she thought no one was nearby. Or at least that's what she thought.

Untied the hug, Navid and Estelle went towards the fountain, where two servants were waiting for them with a bowl full of water and some white towels. Mother and son accepted them gladly and used them to refresh their faces. Karim, a round-faced little boy, decided to remedy the heat that had been gripping Ecbatana for days splashing his sister, a blue-eyed princess whose hair was the color of the moon.

"Stop it Karim!" she protested using her arms as a shield, annoyed by the mocking grin on her brother's face.

"Stop it! Mother, Karim won't leave me alone!" the child added frowning.

"Really, Soheila?" Estelle asked raising an eyebrow. She got threatening closer to the prince, who had stopped playing with water and whose amber eyes followed his mother's movements with a bit of concern. Estelle grabbed him and before he could even realize it, Karim was upside down, struggling like a snake, unable to stop laughing.

"M-Mother!" he managed to say, "Mother! S-Stop it!" he hissed trying to block Estelle's trickling hands.

"No! No! Again!" Soheila laughed. Navid was laughing too, sitting on the rim of the fountain. The queen stopped only when Karim's face was so red it seemed burning. With his feet on the ground once again, the child stumbled up to the fountain, still shaken by laughter.

"That'll teach you!" Soheila exclaimed pointing a finger at him. In response Karim stuck his tongue out.

"Your Majesty!"

A messenger wearing a ruffling green robe entered the inner square. The young man run towards the queen holding in his hand a scroll.

"Your Majesty!" he repeated bowing breathlessly. "A message to you from His Majesty the King."

The mere mention of their father was enough to make the children rush to Estelle's side.

"What does the message say Mother?!" Navid asked, speaking quicker than his siblings. The queen unrolled the scroll and bent her lips into a smile, rising her children's expectations.

"Well?"

The queen turned to the messenger and ordered what the children had been waiting the most.

"Saddle the horses!"

The order arrived to the stables in a few seconds and when Navid crossed the porch hosting them, his gray horse was already saddled and bridled. The prince mounted it, mimicked by Karim who sat on the red saddle behind his brother. The queen straddled her fair-furred horse, whose mane was elegantly tied, and held Soheila in front of herself.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, just a few moments and we'll be ready to leave" stated one of soldiers in charge of setting up the body guard. However, neither the princes nor the queen were willing to wait, and with a resolved tug at the bridles, they left at a gallop under the eyes of the alarmed soldiers.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Wait!"

But Navid didn't seem to stop at all, on the contrary, cheered up by the wind ruffling his hair and by Karim's amused laughter, he accelerated and went beyond the huge south gate of the inner square pretty quickly, followed by Estelle and Soheila.

Summoned by the solemn horn, the citizens of Ecbatana flocked in the streets. "The King is back!" That was the yell raising from every corner. Men, women, children crowded around the West Gate of the city, invoking loudly their sovereign. Long and thin colored flags shook from atop the walls, almost following the rhythm of the celebrations animating the capital.

When the guards managed to reach them, Navid and the queen had already paved their way through the crowd, gaining a front-row seat. Suddenly and with an annoying crackling the wooden portal started his slow ascent and a roar echoed over Ecbatana. From the now free gate, Arslan the Liberator made his entrance accompanied by the stronger General of Pars. The exulting crowd invoked his name again, as the sovereign greeted his subjects smiling.

Seeing his father, Navid couldn't restrain his enthusiasm any longer and rushed at a gallop towards the king.

"Father! Father!" the princes cried. The queen spurred her horse too, holding with her arm the little princess, who seemed to be about to jump down and run to her father.

Hearing his children's voices was enough to make the king forget about the army, the people and the triumph. He accelerated and rushed towards them, anxious to hug his family again.

"Father!" Navid said again when he reached him. "I was worried! You've been away for a long time!"

"I was sure we would have won!" Karim exclaimed instead, lifting his arms triumphantly.

Arslan chuckled and leaned out to kiss them both on their forehead. "I was worried about you too."

Estelle reached her husband's side, struggling to keep Soheila on the saddle, as she stretched her arms trying to reach for her father. Arslan didn't remain insensitive to the baby princess. He got closer and lift her in his arms, setting her on his own saddle. Soheila, extremely joyful, buried her face in her father's chest, as much as the golden armor allowed her. The king hugged her back, touching all the people present, including Daryun, who immediately tried to hide his emotions. Keeping on cuddling his princess, Arslan lift his gaze to his wife's amber eyes.

"Were there any problems in my absence, Estelle?" he asked slightly worried.

"No" she reassured him waving her hand in mid air. "I'm perfectly capable of managing the Palace and the city" she added faking resentment, but a spark of relief lightened her eyes showing how joyful she was to see the king safe and sound.

"I don't doubt it!" Arslan chuckled, turning again to his daughter, who unlike the queen didn't mind showing him her affection in public.

Spurred their horses, the sovereign left for the Royal Palace, accompanied by the merry clamor of Ecbatana's people.


End file.
